


Love Sick

by faeriejun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love sickness, M/M, Renjun Harem, along with tags, and the end game? who knows, kinda cute if you ask me, more characters to come later - Freeform, renjun with pretty hearts all over his body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriejun/pseuds/faeriejun
Summary: love sickness: a heart shaped rash that spreads around the body, accompanied by fever like symptoms. Seemingly  triggered by extremely strong feelings of love and affection.inspired loosely by love sickness (the manga).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Love Sick

Renjun didn’t anticipate this. All he did was want to play a long game of tag with his best friend, Donghyuck. Not to end up with a sickness that no one knew nothing about.

Adrenaline. Pumping throughout his body. They had been running for 30 minutes at this point and Renjun was yet still to touch Donghyuck. The other being faster than him made it both frustrating and fun at the same time.

He wanted to shout out and tell Donghyuck to get tired and slow down already, the constant heavy breathing and need for air stopping him from doing so.

The long activity seemed to getting to his friend, too. Both slowing down considerable compared to the start of the game.

Ignoring the warnings of their parents to stop running soon, the both kept at it, full charge. It was a serious game, after all.

The beautiful spring weather and abundance of flowers not stopping them from their aggressive game. Though, it would have been simpler if they did. But Renjun was finally closing in on Donghyuck. He couldn’t stop now.

Foolishly looking back to see how far behind his friend was. Donghyuck, a little startled by how close Renjun had gotten, ended up tripping over his own feet, falling down by a tree.

The gasps of their parents could be heard from where they sat, a particularly loud one coming from Renjun himself.

Donghyuck was fine, laughing loudly as he rolled around on the grass, clutching his stomach. The sigh of relief coming from Renjun being drowned out by the never ending laughter.

Slowly closing the distance, Renjun bent over to offer Donghyuck a helping hand.

“You scared me for a second there, wow.” Waving his hand in front of Donghyucks face, silently telling him to take it and stand up.

What he saw next really was not what he had expected.

Donghyuck took a grab of his hand, standing up but not even attempting to hold back the laughter. He looked a mess, but in the prettiest way imaginable. His hair was sticking out in all kinds of directions but was decorated with different coloured flowers and leaves, mainly daffodils. It matched his now soil stained yellow short sleeved t-shirt. But mostly, the beaming grin he had on his face, accompanied with crushed grass and petals that had clung on. To wrap it all up, the genuine laughter that he was letting out sounded awfully more beautiful than Renjun remembers his usual laughter sounded like.

It was too much for Renjun. His breathing slowly getting heavier, his heart started beating faster than it was while he was running. His stomach felt like it was being filled to the brim with butterflies. All he could see or hear was the boy in front of him. The boy that was still holding his hand but now held a more concerned look, his laughter dying down. Renjun’s body was starting to feel hot. He was starting to feel confused and dizzy, but he wasn’t able to look away.

He could feel something imprinting on to his skin, but not what. Random areas of his skin feeling more hot compared to the rest. He couldn’t figure out what it was, mostly because he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than his best friend.

To him, it felt like he was on cloud nine. On a meeting with an angel that was surrounded by blinding sunlight. He was too dazed to bother try figuring out what was happening.

But to mother, all she could see was a small six year old boy, turning red. Her so. struggling to catch his breath yet never taking his eyes off the his who keeps repeating his name, confused and scared. Feared flooding eyes. The closer she got, running to where they were, she was able to see something unusual on his skin. Small pink faint hearts randomly scattered all over his neck, trailing up to his cheeks and downwards bellow his shirt. His exposed arms also gracing the same hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i started another fic a while ago but i kinda got sick. ended up writing this when i finally got better tho and i like it better so !! english is not my main language so i'm sorry if there are huge mistakes! i don't mind having them pointed out. it'll help my writing more.


End file.
